Jack Frost and his Baby
by LadyLombax
Summary: A baby Pooka is found by our favourite Spirit of Winter. Here are some drabbles exploring Jack's journey through single parenthood, the child's childhood with a spirit for a father and the Guardians' realisation that Jack is actually pretty awesome with kids for a reason. May include Bunny in later drabbles.
1. First Meetings

**Hello to all! I'M ALIVE! I have finally finished school and my imagination has been revived by this wonderful fandom. **

**This was originally written for a prompt on ROTG Kink meme. I'll pop the address in my profile for y'all. Anyhow, just be warned this is only a drabbly type thing. I'm too lazy to write it all out properly. I may do that once I get over the movie timeline, but until then, it's just drabbles. **

**Another thing is my ROTG plot Bunny will throw ideas at me out of continuity. For example, I thought up the second chapter before the first, so I may end up adding in chapters between existing chapters. But don't worry, each chapter will have a title to let you know which ones you may have already read. Any questions and I will answer. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**In which Jack finds his new purpose in life and a Baby Pooka gains a new 'mama'.**

The small kit, no bigger than an average rabbit, trembled in fear as the large, shadowy horses bore down upon his cradle. The metal, egg-shaped sanctuary was lined with a soft material which kept the kit comfortable. Dents appeared above the kit as the horses continued their assault upon the cradle. The Kit clung to a cadet-grey stuffed rabbit toy and released a panic-stricken scream as a particularly vicious hoof broke into the egg.

* * *

Jack was sitting on his lake, his shoulders drooping in misery. It had been exactly one decade since he had emerged from the cold depths of the frozen lake below him.

One decade of spreading snow and frost.

One decade since he discovered no one could hear or see him.

It was a miserable existence. Time and Time again, Jack had turned his head to the Moon to ask who he was and why was he here. He had never received an answer.

Oh, sure he had met other spirits like him, but they all ignored him and brushed him and his questions off. One particularly arrogant autumn spirit tried to attack him. A few icicles later, Jack fled the area, leaving a swearing half-frozen spirit behind him.

Jack looked up to face the Moon; "All I want is someone to see me. Even just once." The bright full Moon seemed to glimmer for a moment before the silence was broken by the most horrifying sound Jack had ever heard in his life.

It sounded like someone was in danger.

It sounded like a child.

A child was in danger.

With a speed Jack didn't even know he possessed and previously unknown instincts yelling at him to protect the child, he swept up his staff, called the Wind to his side and was flying towards the disturbing scream. When Jack arrived at at a nearby clearing, not two minutes from his lake, he was startled to find a swarming black mass of horses made of what appeared to be _shadows of all things_ attacking something. Something that was screaming in terror.

Jack immediately sent a blast of ice towards the outer horses and destroyed them. The others turned to face their new adversary with eyes filled with sickening yellow lust for fear. Jack grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. The horses snorted at him and charged.

It was a nerve-wrecking ten minutes later that Jack finally destroyed the final monstrosity. The screaming had long since stopped and Jack begged to anything that was listening that whatever had made the sound was still alive.

What the black monsters had been crowding looked like a metal egg that lay on its side in the snow. The top looked as if it had been peeled apart to gain access to the contents. Strange markings adorned the side and Jack could just see a deep blue thick blanket lining the inside.

Jack approached the egg-shaped object and was once again startled at the sight of fear filled green, _oh so very green_, eyes. The small child that had presumably been screaming was a rabbit . But this was no ordinary rabbit. The entire rabbit was a light fluffy grey with even lighter grey markings adorning the forehead, biceps and legs that were just a tad too long to belong to an average rabbit. The child's eyes were far too intelligent and fearful to just be an animal.

Jack moved to crouch by the metallic object that held the child (_a baby, just a baby, whispered Jack's mind_) when the child's eyes followed him, a whimper erupted from the not-rabbit and a violent flinch followed.

A part of Jack want to leap into the air with joy. The child could see him!

That part was promptly attacked by a bigger part of him and flung into a far corner of Jack's mind. It wouldn't do to scare the poor baby even further.

Jack's hand had passed over a very soft material and looking down, it was revealed to be a blue-grey stuffed version of the child within the egg. That confirmed everything Jack thought. A mere baby had been left and attacked by monsters made of shadows. He picked up the toy and slowly, so so slowly, offered it to the child.

The baby not-rabbit's eyes widened at the sight of it's toy clutched in Jack's hand.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Everything is going to be alright." soothed Jack, his voice as soft and as gentle as snowflakes. Jack smiled softly as the child looked at him and slowly reached for the toy. As soon as the toy was in reach, it was snatched back quickly by the child who snuggled into it and relaxed slightly, one eye still on Jack.

"There. That wasn't so bad." Jack asked, his voice still gentle. The child looked at him and made a questioning noise. Very slowly, the child moved towards Jack's hand that previously held its beloved toy and was still out stretched. The hand was sniffed thoroughly by the child's nose. Two green eyes, quickly losing fear and gaining curiosity, met with happy blue ones.

It seemed like years passed in that instant. The moment only continued when the child rubbed it's cheek against Jack's hand, cooing softly when the thumb gently rubbed in return. Gaining confidence, the baby crawled to the edge of the metal egg and started sniffing closer. Jack smiled gently and brought his face closer. The baby looked at him with wide joyful eyes before pressing it's nose to Jack's. Wonder filled Jack's heart and he couldn't resist rubbing his nose back.

The moment finally passed when the baby's nose twitched and the entire fluffy body of the baby jumped with a very loud sneeze followed by a wide yawn. Jack chuckled lowly. The baby blinked sleepily up at Jack before laying down for a nap, the stuffed toy tucked under the baby's chin.

"Looks like someone's sleepy, eh?" Jack looked around. As he shifted to get comfortable next to the metal egg, his hand brushed over a smooth egg-like gem embedded in the side of the container. It glow for a moment before a small image appeared above the cot.

Jack gave a stunned cry and fell backwards. The child continued to sleep.

The image was of a taller older version of the baby. This one was clearly female and looked as though she would pass out at any moment.

"To who ever finds this ship, it contains my dearest son, Amellus. Please take care of him. I have sent him through time and space using the last of my strength to protect him from forces which would seek to destroy him. Please protect him, raise him and give him the love I am no longer able to. I beg of you. Please."

The image faded away and Jack stared in shock. He shook himself out of the stupor. He would ponder about the strangeness later but, at this very moment, there was an orphan baby bunny named Amellus exposed to the elements and it was getting light. Jack wasn't sure if the child could be seen by the nearby villagers but he wasn't about to take that chance.

He would protect this child with his very life and give him the best childhood he was able to.

Jack tucked Amellus under the blanket to keep him warm."Wind, you know that cave near home?" The Wind ruffled his hair in conformation. "Can you lift the ship _carefully_ and take it there?" The Wind swirled around Jack in joy and gently gathered the ship in it's embrace, not even rocking the sleeping child.

He'd have to swipe some things to keep him warm and he would have to make some adjustments to his life style to accommodate Amellus, but Jack didn't mind.

He had a family now, a son, and by the moon, Jack was going to make sure he did right by Amellus.

* * *

It was several months later, filled with trials, victories and a growing bond of love between the two, when Amellus turned around to Jack and called him _Marya_ that Jack knew he had made the right decision to take in Amellus. Now all he had to do was find out more about Amellus' species and find out what _Marya_ meant.

Besides, he'd heard rumours that the Easter Bunny was bigger than the average rabbit. Maybe he would be able to help Jack...

* * *

**I feel warm and fuzzy. I will put all possible sequels in chronological order for easier reading.**

**The link to the original prompt and my previous fills are on my profile. As you can tell, I've clean up most of the grammar so it should be okay. Check out some more of the stuff on that website. It's really good. Enjoy.**

**Amellus eats reviews! Don't make him go hungry! :D**


	2. Lullabies

**Plot Bunny: Oi! Wake up, ya bloody show Pony! Check yah emails! (Yes, my Plot Bunny sounds like Bunny.)**

**Me: Alright! Alright! I swear you're just like Bun... HOLY *BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP***

**Plot Bunny: This story is rated K+. Ah don't want to put it up to T, just fer yer bloody swearin'.**

**Me: It's been barely been 24 hours and I've gotten over a thousand views, 72 follows, 45 favs and 41 reviews... And you're *beeping* telling me to watch my *beeping* language? And where the *beep*...**

**Plot Bunny: Like Ah said, Ah don' want tah have tah put up tha ratin'. So I've censored ya language.**

**Me: *Beep* you.**

**Anyhow, ignoring the idiot plot bunny, you guys are the best! I never thought this would be so popular! But don't get used to having an update everday. This was probably just a one-off. **

**Disclaimer (since I forgot in the last chapter but everyone knows none of us own it any way or JackRabbit would be cannon): I don't own ROTG or 'Hushabye Mountain'.**

* * *

**In which Amellus has nightmares and Jack learns a lullaby is the best treatment for them**

It had been three weeks since Jack had met and taken in Amellus. Jack adored Amellus to pieces and took care of him the best he could. By observing the local rabbits and having eavesdropped on a local villager who own several of the creatures, Jack was able to identify his new son's needs fairly quickly.

Amellus appeared to be about one year old in human terms, so Jack feed him twice a day with two mid day snacks. For breakfast, Amellus would have slightly cold milk (stolen from the local farmer who had no idea why one of cows now refused to go near him unless his hands were warm) and a small amount of hay. A similar diet was given in the evening along with some green plants such as broccoli and parsley. For a midday snack, it was more greens and the occasional vegetable.

Jack also considered a Moon-send that the strange gem that project the image of Amellus' mother also doubled as a general guide for caring for his son. It was able to tell him that Amellus was doing fine and the diet Jack had him on would be fine for about the next two decades as his species grew approximately one year for every twenty-five years until the end of puberty when his growth would slow to almost a snail's pace. Which also meant Amellus would be around for a very long time. Unfortunately, whatever had attacked the ship also managed to corrupt the information within the gem. Jack did not know where the ship was heading, the name of Amellus' species or even his species culture. The only data that had survived the crash was the baby guide and the initial message.

The cave that Jack and the Wind had brought Amellus to had quickly become a permanent home for the unusual family. Over the course of a couple of days, Jack had been able to carve the cave into different rooms, creating the main entrance room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. In the main entrance room (which had been the original cave), Jack had _commandeered _a table, two dining chairs and a few toys which had been abandoned by spoiled children. Jack had great fun snatching up the forgotten toys before anyone noticed they were missing. Leading from the back of the main room, was the bathroom. Discovering an underground stream, just deep enough to bathe in, had been one Jack's main reasons to set up a permanent home during the winter months of the Northern Hemisphere. Luckily, the village was so far north; winter lasted four months instead of the usual three.

Jack debated on having the bedrooms at the back of the cave with the bathroom or to the side of the original cave before deciding against it. Amellus would at least need something similar to warren to live in, so the bedrooms were placed above the Main room. Stairs were carved into the side wall and the bedrooms were given a balcony-like space to view into the Main room. In reality, bedrooms were one space until Amellus was old enough to have his own room. At that point, Jack would divide the space with some thick ice to give them both their own bedrooms. Thankfully, that would not be for a while. Jack also knocked out a rough shape of a window in both rooms which was above the entrance to the cave. This room was fashioned with an old cradle (that Jack had found and repaired with woodwork skills he had _no idea_ he had**[1]**) for Amellus to sleep in and a heap of blankets for Jack. Overall, the mock-warren's layout was similar to a barn with a divided loft. The layout also gave Jack a chance to observe the Main room from above and an emergency exit through the bedrooms, should something block the cave entrance.

Jack knew his new home was sparse but reasoned it had only been three weeks and he could hardly leave Amellus for long periods of time (and it had absolutely _nothing _to do with the fact Amellus was the only one in the _entire world_ who acknowledged him). He was still gathering the courage to attempt to fly with Amellus. While he trusted the Wind to drop nether Jack or Amellus, he wasn't quite sure how Amellus would take it. However, he still had two months before winter left this area and he could still hang around for a few weeks after that.

The only thing that was going completely wrong for the new family was the nightmares. Every time Amellus went to sleep, he awakened screaming in terror, tears running down his face and clinging to his stuffed toy. The first time it happened, a distraught Jack had nearly caused a blizzard of untold proportions and was barely able to keep it at a light snow storm. Unfortunately, by now, Jack was used to it.

Jack hated feeling like this. He liked it when Amellus and he had fun; it felt _right._ He didn't mind staying up all night but even he needed sleep occasionally and Amellus needed it even more than he did. Then three weeks after Jack and Amellus became a family, Jack had an idea.

Amellus had another nightmare and was currently clinging to his toy in fear, when Jack remembered a young boy of about five in a similar position as he passed by a village house. The mother had walked into the room and spoke softly to the quivering child. Sweeping him into her arms, she began to sing. Soon, the child stopped shaking and had fallen asleep before the song ended. Jack wondered if it would work on Amellus.

'It's worth a try.' Thought Jack as he picked up Amellus gently and sat back down on his 'bed'. Recalling the words the mother had sung, Jack stroked Amellus' head to soothe him and began singing.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay  
It Fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
Waiting to sail your worries away_

Amellus stopped crying and was entranced by the soft lullaby. His eyes began to droop and his breathing slowed. Jack smiled as he continued.

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the quay  
The winds of night so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to the sea_

Amellus was now almost asleep. He snuggled into Jack and relaxed completely into his protective embrace, trusting him to keep away the nightmares with the soft lullaby.

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave good...bye to cares of the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

Jack lay back with the kit on his chest as he repeated the last verse.

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay._

Jack smiled gently at the snoozing kit. Looks like he'd finally found a way to beat Amellus' nightmares. Now all he had to worry about was providing for Amellus.

But, that could wait until morning. He wanted to bond with his son. Jack followed Amellus into a land filled with snow, laughter, family and waving goodbye to worry-filled ships on a mountain.

* * *

**[1] **Three hundred years ago, woodwork skills would have been a must when living in the woods. Usually, skills, whether we remember learning or not, remain with us.

**Okay, wow. Just wow. Again it must be said. You are amazing! I feel warm and fuzzy. I woke up this morning and my emails were full! It felt amazing!**

**Hope I can live up to the challenge and do you all proud. Remember, ideas are welcome. **

**Two quick notes, all drabbles go in chronological order. So this comes after 'First Meetings' but before 'You don't mess with Jack's Baby'.  
Second note, I am planning to do drabbles from pre-movie so, 'You don't mess with Jack's Baby' will probably be the last drabble. If I feel up to it and confident enough, I will do a full scale story with proper chapters and everything. If I don't, it will just be another collection of drabbles.**

**SO DO NOT FEAR! 'You Don't Mess With Jack's Baby' WILL BE CONTINUED! Just not any time soon.**

**Finally, a competion: the 50th reviewer (it feels so good to say that *squeal*) gets to name Amellus' toy. Not very exciting but hey, it's just something I'm stuck at the moment. **

**Review.**


	3. A Series Of Firsts

**First off, yes I know I'm a horrible person for taking down 'You Don't Mess With Jack's Baby." but it was getting too difficult for everyone involved. If you go to my profile and follow the link, you can still read it on that website. YDMWJB will be put back up once I'm finished. Give you all something to look forward to and something for the new readers too.**

**Speaking of new readers, HOLY FECKING DUCK SH*censored***

**Plot Bunny: What 'ave Ah told ya about yah language!**

**Jeez Soooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy. Now in the previous chapter, I said the 50th reviewer would get to name Amellus toy. so Congratulations to: Pooka Spirit! Just PM or review the name you want. If you could get back to fairly quickly, I'd like to fit it in sooner rather than later. ****Thanks!**

** In addition to this, this chapter is also dedicated to Pooka Spirit as well who is my 50th reviewer.**

**On with the mindless fluff!**

* * *

**In which Jack and Amellus expirence a number of 'Firsts'**

**First Word:**

The day after the 'Lullaby Incident' was one of the greatest days of Jack's immortal life.

Amellus was sitting on the floor in Jack's lap, playing with his toy rabbit. Jack was playing along and describing his latest trip to the local village. To cut the half hour story short, it included a cow, three bullies, a harassed baker's daughter, lots of snow and several freak patches of ice.

"… So you see, Snowflake, you should never be mean to anyone. You don't know if someone might get hurt or that someone's feelings will get hurt. Which isn't very nice, is it?" Jack hugged the kit to his chest. Although Jack often pulled pranks on people, he wanted Amellus to understand that things are only fun if it is fun for everyone.

Amellus started to squirm in Jack's hold. He dropped his doll and turned in Jack's grip. Jack smiled at the stubborn kit as he attempted to stand up. He adjusted his grip to under Amellus' armpits to help him and Amellus smiled back. Reaching up, Amellus began to trace Jack's face with soft paws. Jack grinned wider and nuzzled his nose into Amellus' curious pads. After a few moments passed, Jack noticed Amellus struggling to make a noise.

"What's wrong? You hungry already?"

"Mmmmm…. Marr….. _Marya!" _Amellus tapped Jack's nose determinedly. Jack froze. Had Amellus…..?

"_Marya! Marya!"_ Amellus repeated his first word proudly. Jack whooped excitedly. His little snowflake had said his first word!

Sure, it might be a word in a different language. (At least he thought so). But still! It counted!

Jack rubbed his nose to Amellus'. "That's right, Amellus! I'm your _Marya."_

* * *

**Hopping and Walking:**

Amellus had been crawling since he had meet Jack and had started standing not long after that. It was on a particularly chilly day that Amellus decided that crawling was no longer for him.

Jack was standing by the table in the Main Room, making dinner for the small family when he felt a tug at his pants. As he looked down, he saw a pouting rabbit standing on his hind legs, staring beseechingly up at Jack. Jack chuckled. "Dinner is only going to be a few more minutes. You are going to have to wait for the soup to cool." Jack patted Amellus' head sympathetically. Warm soup with soft vegetables was one of Amellus' favourites as it was a little different from the normal diet he had. Paired with a cool cup of milk, it was sure to give Amellus enough energy for playtime before bed.

Amellus' pout shifted into a soft purr as his _Marya's_ hand rubbed just the right spot on his head. He dropped down on to his four paws and realised that his stuffed rabbit was over the other side of the room. Oh dear! What if by the time he got it, his soup was gone or got too cold? Amellus thought for a second. While playing with his_ Marya _outside earlier, they had seen some things that looked a little like him. They hopped and hopped and hopped all over the place. They were really really fast as well! Maybe he could do that too! Amellus braced his feet, leaned back and….

HOP!

Amellus heard a little gasp behind him but he ignored it. He had just hopped! Sure, it was only a little one, but maybe he could do a bigger one next. He tried again.

HOP! HOP! HOP!

He was hopping! "_Marya! Marya! Marya!" _He hopped towards his toy and turned around to look at his _Marya._ _Marya_ looked very proud of him and he was grinning at him. Amellus smiled back. He picked up his toy and was about to hop back when he realised his toy stopped him from hopping. Jack noticed this as well and walked towards Amellus. Amellus watched Jack approach.

Maybe he could be like his _Marya_ as well. He stood up shakily and Jack stopped. Being very very careful, so he didn't drop his toy, he placed one hind paw forward. Jack dropped to his knees and held out his hands. Amellus repeated it with his other foot. He was walking like _Marya_!

After taking a few steps, Amellus was scooped up by Jack into a cold-but-warm embrace that only Jack could give. Jack laughed proudly. "You are so clever! Look at you!" He rubbed noses with Amellus and carried him towards the table for dinner. Jack would worry about the fact his son could get into all sorts of mischief now that he could walk later.

* * *

**First Flight:**

Jack held Amellus in his arms, trying to gather his courage for the fifth time. Winter was retreating from America and Jack had to leave his new home. But first, he had to introduce Amellus to the concept of flying. He wasn't so much worried about the Wind dropping Amellus as he was of Amellus panicking.

The Wind adored Amellus and would often ruffle his fur. It also swept up toys to play with him and jingle the wind chimes Jack had created out of unmelting ice to entertain Amellus while Jack was collecting food. A game had developed between the two entities. The Wind would often blow a ball gently around the floor and the small kit would chase or be chased by the ball in a bizarre game of tag. The game was one of Amellus' favourites as it was Jack's as well. It often wore the child out after a few rounds, giving Jack time to clean up, perform particular duties or search for food. The Wind was like a permanent babysitter and playmate for Amellus which Jack was eternally grateful for. The Wind, however, had never attempted to carry Amellus in a style similar to which it carried Jack.

Sure, Jack's new son had seen him fly a few times, but Jack was still worried. He had no idea how Amellus would react to flying and Jack didn't want to distress his son.

Amellus squirmed in his hold and Jack sighed. He couldn't put this off any longer. "Ok Amellus. We're going to try to fly. You want to fly like _Marya _does?"

Amellus nodded vigorously and smiled widely. "Yeah! F'y! F'y!" He giggled. Jack smiled. Amellus' vocabulary was improving every day since his first word and Amellus could now hop at a decent speed which often led to many games of chase before bedtime.

"Ok then. But if you get scared, say down alright."

"O-kay!"

Jack took a deep breath. "Ok, Wind, up. Gently!" The Wind wrapped itself around the duo, aware of the precious cargo within its hold. As much as it wanted to speed into the air, it didn't want to scare the new member of the family. It ruffled Jack's hair comfortingly. It lifted the two up and gently carried the two around the pond before depositing them at the door to their home. Jack looked nervously down as he felt Amellus shaking.

Amellus looked up and his face split into the widest grin Jack had seen yet. "Again, 'Ind, Again!"

Jack grinned back. Without being asked by Jack, the Wind responded to Amellus' desire and carried the two back around the Lake for the next hour.

* * *

**No, I didn't cry when I wrote this. I just got something in my eye: **

Jack and Amellus had left America several days ago. Jack had iced over the entrance so the home would be ready for them next year. They had travelled south to Wollaston Islands (a remote set of islands just off the coast of Chile and only a few hundred kilometres from Antarctica) where Jack recalled a small abandoned shack he used occasionally in the mountains. This would be their home until Jack sorted something more permanent out. Possibly another mock warren.

As Jack laid Amellus down on the nest of blankets, Amellus' paw caught Jack's hoody. He looked up at Jack and sleepily nuzzled against Jack's face. Jack nuzzled back and gently sang his lullaby.

As Jack finished, Amellus looked up and said something that would remain with Jack forever.

Something that would motivate Jack to protect and care for Amellus unconditionally.

Something that caused a profound change in the way Jack viewed himself. (_No longer an outcast, no longer unwanted, I am needed)_

Something that made Jack love Amellus more than he thought he possibly could.

Something that would drive him to take on Fear itself one day.

"Lov oo,_ Marya."_

"I love you too, Snowflake, I love you too."

* * *

**That last one just about killed me.**

**Plot Bunny: Need a tissue?**

**... Give me that. *blows nose***

**Remember I love reviews and ideas. Give me an idea I like, I'll do it and give a dedication.**


	4. Sick Rabbits

**Hey one and all. I...I...I have no excuse. Here. Have this chapter.**

* * *

**In Which Amellus catches his first cold and Jack panics.**

Northern_ Hemisphere Winter, 1799. Amellus aged Three [seventy seven in years]. Jack aged Eighty-Eight._

Years had passed since Jack found Amellus and while it had not been easy (By the Moon, he would not miss the Terrible Twos' as they were called), Amellus had grown into a fine young buck. He had adjusted wonderfully to Jack's mode of transportation and was often prone to being swept up by the Wind, prompting a game of chase with Jack across the skies.

The mock-warren in the North was now called The Den by the small family while their southern home was nicknamed the Burrow. Both were furnished much more substantially over the years. The Den was outfitted with an old stove Jack had found and rugs made from a wool/cotton combination were spread around the open floor of the lower level. Jack had found these rugs on a quick day trip to country the locals called _Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego_. A wooden table often had Amellus' toys all over it along. Shelves were carved into the walls to make room for the eating utensils and the food Jack gathered. Amellus would often nap or play with the Wind while Jack collected the food. In the upper floor, blankets and hay were strewn into a bad rendition of a nest which was surprisingly comfortable for both members of the family. A smaller nest was made for Amellus next to it after his old cot finally gave in. The gem or the Baby Guide For Giant Bunnies as Jack was prone to calling it, sat proudly on a small wooden table. It also doubled as a nightlight which saved Jack from having to _acquire _any candles from the local village.

It wasn't the most ideal lifestyle but Amellus was happy as was Jack. Although Jack hadn't been able to find the Easter Bunny yet, Jack was confident their paths would cross one day. In the meantime, Jack would raise Amellus as well as possible and treat him as his own. Amellus had had a few moments of tantrums and punishments but in all, Amellus was a polite, happy child with a large curiosity.

This, however, was a whole new ball game. It had started simply enough. Amellus had thrown a tantrum after refusing Jack's call to come inside to which it was responded with a more firm demand. It had led to Amellus taking cover in a snow bank and promptly decided that he really did want to go warm, _dry _inside of their Northern home. With soggy fur and a 'woe-is-me' attitude, Amellus was given a hot bath and dinner before tucked into bed for the night.

The next day, Amellus refused to leave his small nest of pillows, blankets, branches and the odd leaf or feather that had been acquired over the previous years. Loud coughs were interspaced with pathetic sniffs and sneezes as Amellus snuggled deeper into his comfy nest. Sir McSquizzey Von Bartelsby, the beloved stuffed Rabbit that Amellus had since his discovery, was tucked beneath his chin. Jack carefully felt Amellus' ear and gasped internally at the hot temperature.

While trying to keep his voice level, Jack said, "Looks like you caught a cold, Snowflake." Jack brought up memories of children in similar positions and thought for a moment. "I'm going to make some soup for you then do you want to take a nap?" Internally, Jack was attempting not to panic. What if it wasn't just a cold? What if it was something serious? What if's danced around his head, pulling his common sense and all reason into some hybrid dance between the Cha Cha and a waltz with a bit of Cossack dancing just to make things even more hectic.

"Yes please, Marya." Amellus snuggled into his bunny and watched as Jack left the loft area. Twenty minutes later, Jack returned with a bowl of warm vegetable soup. Amellus downed the delicious dinner fairly quickly and promptly fell into a feverish sleep. A sluggish paw clung to the old rabbit toy. His small nose twitched every now and then as the Kit descended into dreamland.

Jack ran a cool hand through his hair. He wasn't ready for this! He couldn't get sick and he had no idea how to look after a sick child.

As if sensing his despair, the Wind rushed through the open window and swirled around Jack, taking care not to awaken the sleeping buck. Jack took a deep breath of the chilly air and slumped. The Wind was right. Amellus would need him to take care of him, not panic as though the world was ending right on his proverbial door step.

* * *

One week later, Amellus was back to his usual happy self. Jack on the other hand was still feeling frazzled over the illness. Amellus had cried, thrown a strop, slept and generally looked utterly miserable for the entire time. Jack had done as much as possible for the young rabbit and had managed to keep himself together with the help of the Wind. Jack now knew twelve different vegetarian soup recipes and understood that carrots did make a lovely treat for sickly bucks. Cuddles were the best and Little Red Riding Hood was rescued by a large Warrior Rabbit instead of a Woodsman.

However, both family members agreed on one very important thing.

Amellus wouldn't be attempting to hide in any more snow drifts.

* * *

**Yep, I have no excuse. I'm going to go cuddle Amellus now.**

**Edit: I just wanna thank everyone for their patience. My muse had decided to go on strike but I have dragged her back and hopefully, a new chapter will be out soon.**


	5. A Gift for Marya

**Aren't you all lucky ducks? Two updates in (around) twenty-four hours. Don't get used to it. Also in apology for my (severely) late update last time, free Amellus hugs for all! **

**_YAY!_**

**Amellus, you wanna do the disclaimer kiddo?**

_**Yep! Lady doesn't own R.O.T.G! **_

* * *

**In which Amellus recreates wall paintings (Or as we know it; Graffiti)**

Three months had passed since Amellus had caught the cold which had rendered him bed-ridden for a week. Three months since Jack became too worried to allow Amellus to properly play in the snow. In addition to Jack's apprehension to let Amellus play outside, the two family members were setting up to travel south for the second half of the year. This meant that Jack had to gather more food for the three day long journey and prepare blankets and other supplies for the Burrow down south. As hard as the Wind and Jack tried, Amellus became bored very easily and very quickly.

"But Marya! Why can't you play now?" Amellus look up heartbrokenly at the Winter Spirit, Sir McSquizzy clutched between his paws and his ears drooping. This was the fifth time Jack had been unable to play with him and Amellus was getting sick of it. He knew they needed food and blankets but why couldn't his Marya do it later?

His Marya sighed and knelt down. "I can't play now Snowflake because I need to get some food for us. You don't want to get hungry on the way do you?" He shook his head. "See? Tell you what, while I'm out, the Wind will play with you." Amellus nodded reluctantly. He liked the Wind but his Marya was better at playing games and he liked doing things with him. Marya smiled softly, "Hey, I'll be back before ya know it." With a ruffle to his head and a peck to his nose, his Marya flew out.

Amellus sighed again. Without his Marya, everything was so dull. All he had were his few carved toys, Sir McSquizzy and a load of berries and flowers which Marya said wouldn't be good for eating…..

All the berries were different colours and he had seen some people smash them up and use them to make pictures on sheets of things. He quickly looked around the cave, ignoring the Wind's curious whistle. They had no sheets but they did have a big wall by the stairs which led to the loft. Amellus giggled.

Moving as quickly as possible, he grabbed all the plants. There were red berries and green leaves and blue berries. There were light pink flowers and white flowers and little grey roots. Amellus grinned.

"Wind?"

A high pitched shrill echoed.

"Can you get some bowls to smash the stuff up?"

An affirmative sound. It seemed the Wind like his idea.

Seven bowls were swept off the counter. One was filled with a lot of water while the others were only filled with a little water. It seemed the Wind knew what to do.

Berries and flowers were smashed into a paste and diluted with water. The liquid was sticky and gloopy, perfect for what Amellus had in mind. He propped Sir McSquizzy against the bottom of the wall, dipped a furry finger into the gloop and began.

* * *

Jack sighed as he returned from the rather fruitful errand. He had finally gathered enough supplies to last them at least a week into the transition.

Jack still felt guilty for leaving Amellus behind but he honestly didn't want him to get sick again. Once was scary enough. Besides the Wind was a great relief and had reported no incidents. So everything was okay. He walked through the door and dropped his cloak on the jutted rock by the entrance. It was getting a little ragged after nearly a hundred years as were the rest of his clothes. He should think about maybe something new. He shook his head. Right now all he wanted was his Kit.

"Amellus?"

"Marya! Lookit! Lookit! Lookie what I did!"

The bouncing kit raced up to him and Jack swept him up before realising something. Amellus was covered in multi-coloured sticky liquid and had a wide grin on his face.

"Snowflake, what have you been doing?" Jack asked amusedly. The Wind wasn't howling so the liquid was most likely harmless. It even smelled like those plant he'd found but they wouldn't be able to use them.

"Over there! I made you some….some….somet'ing!" Amellus pointed to the wall by the stairs. Where the stairs began, six bowls with the fluids dripped over the edge sat on the floor. The one with what looked like a green colour was upended. Jack walked over and looked closer.

On the wall were lot of squiggles and loops and shapes of all sizes. Childishly drawn trees and water was painted haphazardly across the wall.

But right in the centre, two familiar figures were imprinted. The smaller one had an oval body, with two lines jutting out the sides, big ears and was painted in grey with two green dots in the middle of the circle which sat on top of the oval. The other had a square body in white, two brown lines out of the bottom and two pinks out the sides, a light pink circle sat on top with white squiggles on top and two blue dots in the middle. One pink line and one grey one connected in a representation of handholding.

"It's me 'nd you, Marya! We're at the lake!" Amellus pointed to the blue splat on the bottom of the mural. "And there's the Wind!" A blue streak across the top, higher than Amellus could reach. Jack supposed the Wind had done it.

"What'd ya think Marya? Do you like it?" Amellus looked up with wide hopeful eyes, cover in the sticky fluid which also now adorned the wall.

Jack smiled down at his son. Reaching into his magic, he stated, "I love it. In fact," Placing a hand on the wall, a clear sheet of unmeltable ice appeared. Thick enough to preserve the painting and to prevent any smells, it was still thin enough to clearly see the drawing underneath. "I'm going to make sure it's up there forever." Amellus grinned and flung his arms around Jack's neck which reminded him….

"But you need a bath."

"AWWW! MARYA! I DON'T WANNA BATH."

"Oh yeah. Well, Me and Sir McSquizzy want you too. Off we go."

* * *

As the years past, it became a small tradition to paint a little on the wall. Adding a little bit here and there, the wall became a mural.

Even when their small family bloomed from two (three if you counted the Wind which they did) into six (again seven with the Wind, eight if you included MIM), the small childhood picture was never once removed.

No matter how hard Amellus pleaded.

* * *

**So what'd ya think kiddo? You like?**

_**Yep, Can I have my hugs now? Marya gives the best hugs tho''''! Can he give hugs next time?**_

**No one gives hugs like your Marya and I don't see why not. **

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
